battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
9A-91
Not to be confused with the A-91 The''' 9A-91 Avtomat is a Russian made carbine currently in use with Russian police forces. It is a very advanced carbine, designed to accept 9x39mm rounds. It has an effective range of only 100 metres, but at this range the 9x39mm round is clearly superior to both the 9x19mm Parabellum, 5.45 M74 and 5.56 NATO rounds in terms of penetration and stopping power. It can fit optics via a special rail mount fitted on the left of the receiver, and can also fit a large suppressor. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the '''9A91 can be found on certain dead MEC enemies in the final mission, Ghost Town. It is very common amongst the MEC troops, but not as common as the AUG. In multiplayer, it is the default compact assault rifle for the MEC Specialist Kit. Like all compact assault rifles in the game, it has a 60 round magazine with 180 in reserve. The 9A91 can kill enemy infantry in around 15-20 shots. The player cannot use its sights (as with all compact assault rifles and shotguns); aiming only zooms in slightly and increases accuracy. File:BFBC_9A91.jpg|The 9A91 in Battlefield: Bad Company in Final Ignition in multiplayer. File:BFBC_9A91_AIMED.jpg|The 9A91 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the 9A-91 Avtomat 'is the first SMG issued to the Engineer Kit, requiring no experience points to unlock. It has a 20-round magazine, low recoil, a medium rate of fire and high damage. Despite having the highest damage of all the SMGs in-game, the 9A-91's small magazine and scarcity of spare ammunition can be a nuisance in battle, though using Ammo Hip Bandolier can help in this case. As well, several of the other SMGs outperform it at close range. However, its high accuracy and damage make it a good weapon to use at longer distances when firing in 1-2 shot bursts. Another weak point of the 9A-91 are its iron sights, which consist of a small front post aligned between two larger pieces. Although not necessarily obstructive, there is no protruding element to them, and only a small distinction between the front post and the other pieces. Hence, some players may want to use the Red Dot Sight or the 4X Rifle Scope. BC29A91.png|The 9A-91 Avtomat in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal in multiplayer. BC29A91IS.png|The 9A-91 Avtomat's iron sights. Battlefield Play4Free The '''9A-91 is really a very compact assault rifle firing, a special 9mm round which allows it to excel in close quarters combat. Its lower rate of fire allows it to be easier to control during full-auto firing. 9A91StatsP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the 9A-91 in Play4Free BFP4f 9A91 Screen.png|The 9A-91 as it appears in-game BFP4f 9A91 Sight.png|9A-91 iron sight view BFP4f 9A91 Reload.png|Reloading the 9A-91 HK416.png|Promotional poster from the official website Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer, the 9A-91 has exactly the same stats as the American SCAR-L and the Russian AKS-74u. *A recent patch corrected incorrect game damage chart in Battlefield:Bad Company 2, raising it from that of the SCAR-L to a higher damage stat. Videos [[Video:9A-91 Avtomat|thumb|left|300px|Gameplay of the 9A-91 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer at Panama Canal in Conquest mode]] External links *9A-91 on Wikipedia *9A-91 on Modern Firearms References ru:9А-91 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free